Secrets, Swords and Sorcerors
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Here's a lovely set of Merlin/Arthur drabbles for everyone, because apparently writing two sets of drabbles on the go isn't enough for you guys. Dedicated to not bitter just twisted who requested these ages ago. Rated for some drabbles. COMPLETE
1. Mud

**A/N: These drabbles were requested by a reader of mine months ago, and I'm really sorry but I accidentally deleted the email and I can't find the PM and for the life of me I can't remember who you were! So please review or PM me so I can dedicate this to you properly.**

**Thanks to xNomii for the prompts. **

"Merlin, stop!"

Years at Arthurs side has taught Merlin that, whenever Arthur uses that voice, to obey his Prince like his life depends on it. Because usually it does.

"What is it?" he asks, panicking, ready to run or duck at any moment.

"You can't come in here like that!" Arthur tells him sternly. "You're covered in mud."

Merlin relaxes and rolls his eyes. "That's because some of us actually _do_ work," he mutters under his breath. "What would His Majesty have me do?"

"Go take a bath," Arthur commands. "I've just finished mine. Go wash yourself in there."

"Fine," Merlin says, shutting the door to the room and stripping off his dirty clothes before Arthur even has a chance to turn away. "Here, catch." And he throws his muddy things at Arthur, who catches them instinctively, before prancing over to the lukewarm tub behind the screen.

Arthur would have protested, but he was rendered speechless by the sight of his naked manservant wandering around his chambers.

And if he was honest with himself, it wasn't totally because of the inappropriateness.


	2. Jealous

**A/N: Mystery solved! This set of drabbles is written on the request of ****not bitter just twisted****. **

"Arthur, you can't do this!"

"Yes I can. I'm the king."

"He'll get killed!"

"Merlin, Gawain is a perfectly capable knight. Your concern breaks my heart, really, but he'll be fine."

Merlin glared. "This is something you'd usually send at least fifteen men to do!"

"Gawain is easily worth fifteen men."

"Please, Arthur," Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm as the king began to walk away. "For me. As my friend. Please send some men with him."

"No. It would be a waste of troops." Arthur wrenched his arm from Merlin's grasp and continued to walk. His pace was so fast that Merlin was forced to trot alongside him.

"Why are you sending him?" Merlin demanded. "What are you punishing him for?"

Arthur whirled around and pushed Merlin back against the wall. The other boy went limp in surprise. "For kissing you," he hissed out angrily. His face was so close that Merlin could feel the king's breath tickling his cheek.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered. Arthur still held onto Merlin's wrists, so it was impossible for him to wriggle free, but Merlin wasn't exactly trying to escape.

"I don't want anyone to kiss you but me," Arthur said, before brutally pressing his lips to Merlin's.


	3. Stuck

"Merlin, stop horsing around!" Arthur called out into the treetops, where he'd sent Merlin to check for anyone who might be following them. "I want to get back to Camelot before sunset."

"Um… I'll be a few minutes, Sire. You go on ahead without me. I'll catch up."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're not splitting up now."

"It won't be splitting up. It'll just be a temporary separation."

Arthur strode over to the base of the tree and peered up through the branches. "Merlin?" he asked, slightly confused and a little annoyed. "What on earth is going on?"

Merlin groaned. Why could Arthur just leave him here; then he could magic himself down without even having to open his eyes. "Nothing," he lied, and gripped the branch tighter. "I'm just a bit stuck, is all."

"What, are you caught on a branch?"

"Not exactly."

Arthur smirked up at the other man. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," he mocked.

"No!" Merlin scoffed. "…Just afraid of falling out of very high trees."

"Right," Arthur said sceptically. Then his grin widened. "Wait until all the other knights hear about this one!"

Merlin just closed his eyes and gripped the tree tighter. He might as well just stay here forever. It'd be better than all the teasing he'd receive when he got back Camelot.


	4. Cold

**Thanks to xNomii for the prompt.**

"Don't b-be rid-d-iclulous, Merlin," Arthur bit out through chattering teeth. "I'm n-n-not _that _c-cold."

"You're blue skin begs to differ," Merlin said, torn between amusement and annoyance. "But suit yourself. I'm not the one who's freezing his arse off. _I _had the sense to wrap warmly."

"Well I d-didn't know w-we'd get stuck in this c-c-cave!"

"Nor did I. I still bought warm clothes."

Arthur just glared at him.

One minute passed, then two. Finally, Arthur burst out with "Fine! This blanket is hopeless! Come over here!"

Merlin smirked.

By the time the snow storm had cleared hours later, neither of them were wearing any clothes and both of them were _very _warm.


	5. Morning After

There was a tiger by his head. It was a strange tiger; it had a cucumber for a tail. And it kept using the cucumber to prod him.

It was a really annoying tiger.

"Merlin!" the tiger kept saying. "Merlin, wake up!

Slowly, Merlin's eyes opened. He blinked, hard. Well, at least he wasn't actually being prodded with a tiger's cucumber tail. That must have been a dream.

No, the thing that was actually prodding him was a blonde, handsome _prat _of a prince. "Merlin," he said for about the hundredth time. "Are you awake?"

"I think so," Merlin mumbled blearily.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"You're in my bed."

"So?"

"You're sleeping in my bed. Get out."

Merlin pushed himself up, still too half-asleep to do anything else. No wonder no girl ever slept with Arthur twice, if this was how he treated them the morning after.

"What were you doing in my bed?" Arthur asked, sounding annoyed. He nudged Merlin with his feet; Merlin wasn't expecting it, and almost fell off the bed.

"Fell asleep," Merlin said, standing up and stretching. His limbs were stiff and his head ached terribly; he'd probably only had about three hours sleep. Couldn't Arthur just be quiet?

"I wouldn't have guessed," Arthur said drily. "Why'd you have to do it in _my_ bed?"

"Because I was up all night trying to break your fever," Merlin snapped. His head was _throbbing_ now. "Next time I think I'll leave you to it." He grabbed the bowl of stagnant water from beside the bed and swept out of the room.


End file.
